Alone, But Not Forgotten
by acadiann
Summary: High school AU where Dan is a quiet, introverted person and goes to Oahu for a vacation with his family. (fluff for now, but I might change it later)
1. Chapter 1

I opened my closet to find that I had barely any clothes. _Oh right._ I looked at the suitcase beside my bed and smirked.

I was trying to find something to wear today, something comfortable, yet nice. My family and I were leaving to go to Oahu for a month long vacation today. Well, technically we were going to stay at the airport hotel tonight since our flight left at 7 in the morning and none of us felt like getting up at 5 to drive to the airport.

I smiled at the thought and grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie and slipped them on. I brushed my hair and went downstairs.

"Hurry up Daniel, you're going to be late for school." My mum joked as she handed me a bowl of oatmeal.

I quickly ate it and put the empty bowl in the sink. I went to the front door and slipped on a pair of boots. I then turned to the closet and grabbed my winter jacket. I wrapped a scarf around my neck, put on gloves and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Bye mum! I'll see you at 1!" I opened the door and was greeted by a gust of wind and snow.

I zipped up my jacket all the way and closed the door behind me. I couldn't wait until this afternoon when my parents would come and pick me up to leave for the hotel. _I wish I could take a friend._ I thought about my last statement and then laughed. _Oh wait, I don't have any friends!_

It's true, I don't have friends. I don't mind it though, I kind of like eating alone at lunch and not having to rely on anybody. The last person I trusted was a guy named Braden. We were best friends since grade one. As soon as we entered high school, I'm not kidding; he just did a complete 180 on his personality and ditched me. But that was two and a half years ago. I have no idea what he's up to now.

I got to the bus stop and waited a few minutes for the bus to come. I didn't dare to sit on the bench, mainly because it was covered in a foot of snow. _I'm so glad I'll be leaving this place for a whole month. Maybe when I come back the snow will be all gone._

The bus pulled up and I put a ticket in the collection box. I then walked to the middle of the bus and sat down. I was extremely grateful that there was no one else on this bus, I'm not very sociable. The bus didn't stop until it got a block away from my school, where I usually get off. I checked my phone.

_7:01am._ I still have one and a half hours until school starts. Why I like getting to school so early, I don't really know. Maybe it's because that there is hardly anyone there, except for a few teachers. I walked up to the side entrance of the school and opened the door. I then walked down the art wing and to my special "band" locker. They're big wooden boxes with key locks and only the band students can use them. Well, only the ones who pay five dollars a year.

I stuffed all of my winter gear in my locker and grabbed my "school shoes" to change into. _I should really change these up once in a while_. I pulled on my navy blue Toms and pulled my backpack onto my shoulders. I them walked up the stairs to the library. I picked out one of the tables in the back and took out my sketchbook. I then proceeded to take out my phone and plug my earphones in to listen to some music.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and I looked up to see the library filled with students. I smiled and gathered up my things. I glanced to the giant wall of windows overlooking the city and saw that it was still snowing. I saw Braden sitting with a bunch of people, mainly girls, and I saw him look over at me. He then started laughing and turned back to a girl he was apparently talking to before he looked over at me.

I walked to the art room and took my usually seat at the front of the class. The teacher told us to draw someone that we idolized and everyone, except me, just sat there looking at him like he was speaking in a foreign language.

"Just draw whatever." He sighed and returned to his desk.

Did I forget to mention that my art class was filled with druggies and kids who were high all the time? Yeah, and this is the _advanced _art class. The only thing these people have going for them is their ability to draw.

I had no clue as to whom I was going to draw so I just lazily drew circles on my page.

The bell rang and I was so mesmerised by all my circles, I hardly noticed. Apparently the two people beside me were mesmerised as well.

I put my sketchbook in my bag and rushed off to math class. I sat down in the back corner and took out my pencil and calculator.

"Okay class, today we are going to be taking that test I told you about last week." I cleared my calculator and waiting for the teacher to hand out the test.

Once I got mine I furiously scribbled in the answers and it only took me about 30 minutes to complete. I stood up and handed my test in to the teacher. I smiled as she took the papers from my hand and told me that I could do whatever I wanted until the end of class.

I walked back to my seat and took out my sketch book. I continued sketching my tiny circles until the bell rang.

I stood up and walked out of the classroom with my things. I had to squeeze my way past a bunch of people who were waiting outside the classroom for their friends.

"Excuse me." I managed to say as I pushed past everyone. _That's the first time I've said anything since 6:30 this morning._ I laughed at myself for thinking such a funny thought and I walked back to my locker. I grabbed my lunch and then went to my little spot in the band room.

I ate alone on one of the couches on the second floor and listened to one of my classmates practice on his trumpet. After I finished my lunch, I tool out my sketch book again.

I looked up at the clock on the wall and it was almost 12. I got up from the couch and went downstairs to grab my flute from my locker. The bell rang while I was in the hall and then I saw my classmates walking towards the music room behind me. I turned the key to lock up my things and joined the small crowd going into the music room. We all got our instruments and music folders ready and sat down. There were only about 10 of us in the class and I was the only one who played percussion.

At 12:50 I gave my teacher a note telling her than I had to leave for my vacation.

"Alright Daniel, see you in a month! Don't forget to practice!" I smiled and waved goodbye to her and the class, even though they were hardly paying attention.

My music class is like a very close-knit family and I'm the unwanted cousin that no one likes.

I walked over to my locker and put on my jacket. I made my way over to the doors and looked outside to see my parents waiting in a taxi. I grinned and pushed the door open. I ran as fast as I could, trying not to get too cold, seeing as I didn't bother to put my scarf or gloves on. I pulled open the door and climbed inside the taxi.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as I put my seatbelt on. The taxi driver pulled out of the school parking lot and drove to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

We rode in the taxi for about an hour and a half to the airport hotel. We would have been there in only an hour, but the snowstorm made it almost impossible to drive without almost crashing into someone.

We finally made it to the hotel and when we registered and got to the room, I tore off my jacket, scarf and gloves and flopped down on the bed by the window.

"Nggghhhhhhhh..." Was all I could manage.

My parents were still downstairs in the lobby getting a trolley for all of the suitcases we brought with us. They said that I could go upstairs and have a nap before we went out to dinner.

I stayed motionless on the bed, not able to go to sleep, for about 45 minutes. I got up and checked my phone. _We'll be going to Moxie's for dinner tonight. It's just a few minute's walk from the lobby in the airport. See you at 5! _

I put my phone on the nightstand and I went to go have a shower and wash up.

When I was done, I looked at the clock on the table. 3:30pm. _Hmm. What to do._ I flicked on the TV and watched some show about food. I then dug through my backpack and grabbed my sketchbook.

I was almost finished filling my page with circles when the alarm I set earlier went off. I put my sketchbook on the bed and grabbed my bag. I left the room and went down to the lobby. I asked the person at the front desk where Moxie's was and he gave me a little map of the airport restaurant area.

I read the map and then put it in my bag. I walked outside the lobby into the freezing cold snow. _Geez. Why didn't I wear my jacket? Why didn't I dry my hair?!_ I crossed my arms over my chest and jogged over to the entrance of the airport. I pushed open the door and was greeted with a lovely burst of warm air from a heater above.

I could feel my hair start to curl as I walked around for a few minutes and then I checked my phone. 4:57pm. Alright. _I have three minutes to get to Moxie's._ I checked the map in my pocket again. I walked straight forward and up an escalator. I turned left and continued walking until I saw Moxie's on my right.

I walked in and saw my parents had gotten a booth. I smiled and waved at them as I made my way over. I slid in the seat beside my mum and combed my hair with my fingers. _Damn wind._

"Hi Daniel, glad you could make it with... 29 seconds to spare!" My dad said jokingly.

I glared at him and huddled a bit closer to my mum. I pulled her arm around me and forced her to give me some of her body heat.

"The waiter just came around right before you got here so we ordered you some water." My mum smiled at me as I sat up, regaining some of the heat back in my fingers.

I reached over and grabbed a menu and started looking through it.

The waiter came back a couple minutes later with our drinks. My parents ordered their food, something healthy I think, and I ordered some dry ribs.

I took out my phone and started playing Solitaire. My mum nudged me and told me to put my phone away.

"But I'm playing an educational game!" I exclaimed.

She raised her eyebrows and I put my phone away. I lowered my head and pretended to pout while my dad told a joke about seasonings.

The food came not much later and we all dug in. I was hunched over my plate of ribs and my mum said that it's poor table manners. I waved off her comment and continued eating.

By the time we were done it was 6:30. We walked around for a bit, stopping every so often to look at the little shops they had. I bought myself a copy of the first Harry Potter book so I could read it on the plane. I was a little shocked to find out that they still sold all of the books in the series. I had only watched the movies.

I could never really get into the books since they seemed boring. My mum said that the first book is the best so I bought it for a bit less than 8 pounds.

At around 8 we made our way back to the hotel. I went up alone while my parents stayed behind to talk to the person at the front desk to see if they could set a wake-up call for us at around 6am.

Once I got to our room I changed into some pyjamas and crawled into my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

The phone rang at 6am, and my dad answered it with a growl. He then turned it off and woke my mum up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I dragged myself from the bed and to the washroom to have a shower. Once I was done that I got dressed.

"Hurry up, we only have 5 minutes to get to the check-in." I nodded to my mum and grabbed my bag.

We took the elevator down and met with our luggage that was still on the trolley. I grabbed my two suitcases and pulled the handles up. I walked towards the door and braced myself for the icy cold wind.

The snow greeted me with a big slap in the face and I jogged across the platform to the airport entrance. I looked back to see my parents still in the lobby, most likely talking to the concierge.

I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out my phone to check the time.

6:23am.

I shrugged and put my phone away. I looked up to see my parents rushing across the platform and pushing the doors open. I smiled and stood up, grabbing my suitcases, ready to dash off to wherever we had to go.

"The check-in" was all that my dad said and I turned around to look where he was walking off to.

I started walking towards the check-in and we waited in line.

When we got to the front of the line, my mom handed our flight tickets to the person behind the desk and she asked us to put our bags on the belt to the right. I nodded and walked over to the belt and deposited my suitcases.

We then went to the airport security check-in and had to put our carry-ons through the detector. I was the first to walk through the big detector frame. Luckily I wasn't wearing anything metal.

I walked through after the guard told me I was okay and I then put my shoes back on and waited for my parents to come through.

"Which gate is it?" I asked my dad, looking up at him.

"D." he replied.

I checked my phone again to see that we had about 20 minutes until we had to board the plane.

I spotted the sign that signified we were at Gate D and I sat down on a seat a few metres away from the check-in desk. I took out my phone and plugged in my earphones. I scrolled through my music and decided that I wanted to listen to some Muse.

I leaned back and brought my knees up to my chest. It wasn't long afterwards that an announcement came over the speaker system, saying that the flight to Oahu was now boarding. I paused my music and grabbed my bag. I then walked over to the counter with my parents and handed the flight attendant my ticket. She then scanned it and I walked past her into the little corridor that was attached to the plane.

I looked at my ticket and saw that we had the three window seats on the left reserved. I took the window seat for myself and prepared for the long flight. My mum sat down beside me and my dad sat in the aisle seat.

The voice of someone came on through the speakers and then told us all of the things to do on the plane if we were ever in danger, where the washrooms were, and so on and so forth. Then the pre-recorded voice changed to French and repeated everything.

I pulled the seatbelt across my lap and held onto the armrests. I breathed in and out slowly and prepared myself for takeoff.

"Honey, the plane won't be taking off for another 10 minutes. We haven't even gotten on the field yet!" My mum patted my right hand and turned back to my dad.

I released my grip on the armrests and took out my phone. I started to play Sudoku and a few minutes later the plane jolted. I froze and slowly turned my head to the left to look out the window.

The plane started to move away from the gate and then go towards the field. My hands found their way back to the armrests and held on to them tightly.

I've been on a few flights before, but they were all when I was younger than five, so I wouldn't be able to remember them.

My mum reminded me to chew some gum once the plane started to take off so that my ears wouldn't pop from the change in air pressure. I thanked her as she handed me a piece. I popped it in my mouth and braced myself as the plane started moving faster and faster.

The plane started to bounce a bit along the tarmac as it began to leave the ground. I could feel the plane tilting a bit so I looked out the window again. My mouth hung open when I saw that we were already high in the air, overlooking the airport and the few hangars that were placed around it.

I sat back and checked my phone. It was 7:28am. I looked over to see my dad had already fallen asleep. I laughed silently as I closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I had fallen asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt something poke my cheek and I turned my head to see my mum a few inches from my face.

"Get up sweetie, we're about to land."

"Ngghhhh..." I replied, lightly pushing her away.

I sat up in my seat and opened my window to find nothing but ocean below us. I squinted and then I saw an island ahead of us. We were circling Oahu so that the plane could land.

I waited in my seat while the plane was getting closer and closer to the ground. We were just about to land when my ears started to pop. I then took out a piece of gum. _This is slightly annoying._

We hit the ground and came to a halt 3 minutes later. The plane stopped at the terminal and we were allowed to stand up and grab our carry-ons from above us. We had to wait a while for other people to get off the plane before we could move into the aisle.

I was the first of the three of us to get off the plane. I walked down the corridor and waited for my parents just outside the gate. They came out and we walked to the place where our luggage would be coming out of.

I instantly spotted my blue suitcases as they came around the luggage belt. I pulled them off and waited for my parents' suitcases to follow. I saw them not long after and I pulled them off as well. My parents came walking over and took them from me and we walked outside.

A big gust of warm ocean wind greeted me with a hug as I stepped outside. _Ahh, this is heaven._ I took off my sweater and was glad that I changed into shorts and a t-shirt on the plane.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I heard a click and turned around to see my dad taking a picture of me. I frowned and he took a few more. _Oh, why not?_ I smiled and struck a few poses for him with my mum and then we were off.

There was a bus waiting for all of the people going to Honolulu and we got on as the bus driver loaded our luggage beneath the bus. I sat in the second row of seats and looked out the giant window. I took out my camera, prepared to take pictures of anything that caught my eye on our way to Honolulu.

The bus started up and we then rode to Honolulu.

The ride to our condo was absolutely amazing, even though all I saw were palm trees, the ocean, and the occasional "abc" store. _I guess they're quite popular here._ I saw about 10 on the road we took to our condo.

The bus stopped at a terminal and a few people got off with us. The bus driver got our luggage from under the bus and handed them to us. I grabbed mine and took a few steps back from the bus. My parents collected their suitcases and we then thanked the driver.

When the bus pulled away, the 31-floor building stood before us. I looked way up to the top.

"Huh." I brought my hand up to my face to shade my eyes from the sun.

My parents then started walking across the crosswalk and I followed behind them. I looked up and read a street sign that said "Kalakaua Avenue". We walked around the building into the lobby and opened the doors. It was nice and cool outside, compared to the temperature outside, and the room was considerably darker even though there were windows all over the place. A sign beside a small waterfall read_ The Waikiki Landmark._

My dad pointed out the two lifts in front of us and I went over and pressed the arrow pointing upwards. The lift door opened immediately and all three of us piled in with our massive suitcases.

"Twenty-nine." My dad pointed to the numbered buttons on the wall and I pressed 29.

We waited about a minute until we got to the 29th floor and got out. I held the key that my mum gave me and read the number on it. _2907._ I walked down the hallway, reading each number on the doors, until I got to the very end. I made sure the numbers matched before I tried the lock.


End file.
